Children Of Power
by Mistress Of The Stars
Summary: A play I wrote,kinda corny. It's kinda a spoof on SM. Please R&R!


Women  
  
Alluna: Has the power of the Moon.Is 14 years old.Is medium height, with short brown streaked hair and brown eyes.Is of stocky build. Played by:Sophie Brown Lucia: Has the power of Light.Is 14 years old.Is tall,with long red hair and bright green eyes.Is of thin build. Played by:Lea Amerman Tanuki: Has the power of Angels.Is 14 years old.Is short,with long black silver streaked hair and brown eyes.Is of very thin build. Played by:Alicia Haraguchi Bianca: Has the power of Elements.Is 14 years old.Is medium height, with medium length brown hair and blue eyes.Is of husky build. Played by:Amber Fuhrmann Sakura: Has the power of Strategy.Is 14 years old.Is short,with medium length blond hair and blue eyes.Is of thin build. Played by:Sara Wright  
  
Men  
  
Mizune: Has the power of Earth.Is 14 years old.Is medium height,with short brown hair,and blue eyes.Is of husky build. Played by: Miyuki: Has the powers of Demons.Is 14 years old.Is short,with short black hair and brown eyes.Is of very thin build. Played by: Solaria: Has the power of the Sun.Is 14 years old.Is medium height, with short brown hair and brown eyes.Is of stocky build. Played by: Sasami: Has the power of Strength.Is 14 years old.Is short,with short blond hair and blue eyes.Is of thin build. Played by: Kusinagi: Has the power of Darkness.Is 14 years old.Is tall,with short red hair,and bright green eyes.Is of thin build. Played by:  
  
Animals  
  
Talyra: The Silver Millennium Guardian who lives with Alluna.She is a silvery-gray cat with bright blue eyes. Played by: Savannah Taylor  
  
Extras  
  
Adrian: A new girl in school.Is 14 years old.Has blond hair.  
  
Luke: A new boy in school.Is 14 years old.Has red hair.  
  
Teacher: Has brown hair.  
  
Principal: Has no hair.  
  
Extras: Mixed crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 1,Scene 1 (at school)  
  
.  
  
Alluna: Ugh! I have sooo much homework! Why do they always have to give us so much dang homework?! Maybe I can study with Sakura. She's so smart!  
  
Sakura:(walks up) Hi, Alluna! Do you want to study with me after school?  
  
Alluna:(mutters) Wow, I must be psychic or something!  
  
Sakura:(puzzled)Why?  
  
Alluna: Because before you came by, I was wondering if I could study with you because you're so smart!  
  
Sakura: Oh! Okay!  
  
(both leave for 6th period)  
  
Act 2,Scene 2 (at Sakura's house)  
  
Sakura: Okay, so...(interrupted by loud scratching noise)What's that!?  
  
Alluna: I was about to say the same thing! Go look!  
  
Sakura: Ohhh...Okay!(gets up)Oh! It's just a cat! Here kitty!  
  
Alluna: Oh! How cute! What's your name, kitty?  
  
Cat: My name's Talyra, and you, Alluna, and you, Sakura, are no ordinary teenagers!  
  
Alluna and Sakura: What!? The cat talks!? What are you talking about?  
  
Talyra:(exasperated)Well you asked me my name, and I told you. And you two are gifted with mystical powers.  
  
Sakura: So if we do have mystical powers, what are they and where did you come from?  
  
Talyra: I am from the Silver Millennium of the future, the guardian of the Moon Princess. Alluna is that princess. Her guardian and most trusted friend is the Princess of Strategy, and that is you, Sakura. Take care of her and guard her well. Alluna, Sakura you and 3 other girls are the protectors of the universe, and are called the Special Forces, the Sailor Scouts of the Silver Millennium. You are the Children of Power, Protectors of the Universe. You defend the weak, and defeat Golden Millennium. Do you want to learn how to transform?  
  
Alluna: Yes!  
  
Talyra: Okay. Alluna, you first. Here is your brooch.  
  
Alluna: Oh, how pretty!  
  
Talyra: Hold it up and yell," Powers of the Moon, Transform!" Then you will be your Scout form, Sailor Moon! Go on, try it!  
  
Alluna: Powers of the Moon, Transform! (transforms, then looks in the mirror)I look stylin'.  
  
Talyra: Now your turn, Sakura. Here's your brooch. Hold it up and yell," Powers of Strategy, Transform!" Then you will be your Scout form, Sailor Strategy! Go on, try it!  
  
Sakura: Powers of Strategy, Transform! (transforms and looks in the mirror)I look cool!  
  
Talyra: Now, my sources inform me that there is a great Evil at the Mall! Lets go!  
  
Act 1,Scene 3 (at the mall)  
  
Talyra: Oh no, it's worse than I expected! Use your Scout Power!  
  
Alluna: What's that?  
  
Talyra: Oh, I forgot to tell you! Alluna, yell, "Powers of the Moon, Attack!" And Sakura yells "Powers of Strategy, Attack!"  
  
Sakura: "Powers of Strategy, Attack!"(attacks)Wow! Powerful stuff!  
  
Alluna: "Powers of the Moon, Attack!"(attacks)Wicked cool! I defeated the enemy!  
  
Talyra: Okay, let's go to Sakura's house. I'll tell you more there.  
  
Sakura: Okay, so Talyra, who are you going to stay with?  
  
Talyra: I was thinking I could stay at your house,Alluna,if that's all right.  
  
Alluna: I'll ask my mom,but I think it'll be okay.  
  
(at Sakura's house)  
  
Alluna: So what's all this `other stuff ` you were talking about,Talyra?  
  
Talyra: The good and evil forces will soon be revealed.  
  
Sakura: What are you talking about,Talyra?  
  
Talyra: I mean the Golden Millennium Knights are to be separated from the Silver Millenium Scouts.Golden is evil,Silver is good.  
  
Alluna: I thought you said earlier that all Scouts and Knights are good?  
  
Talyra: All I know is that the Golden are all male,and the Silver are all female.The rest of the Scouts and Knights are coming to your school as new students tomorrow,along with other normal people.You will have to find out by yourselves who they are.  
  
Alluna: Oh,look at the time!I have to call my mom for a ride!  
  
Act 1,Scene 5 (at school,1st period)  
  
Teacher:Now,class we have 10 new students.These are Mizune,Kusinagi,Miyuki,Sasami,Solaria,Bianca,Tanuki,Lucia,Adrian,and Luke.Say hi class.  
  
Class: Hi!  
  
Alluna:(to Sakura)So there's two extra we have to weed out,huh?  
  
Sakura:Yup,how about we sit with them at lunch and invite them to a sleepover at your house,so Talyra will be there?  
  
Alluna: Perfect!Your so smart,Sakura!  
  
Act 1,Scene 6 (at lunch)  
  
Alluna:(to everyone)Do you guys want to come to a sleepover at my house Friday night?  
  
Everyone else: Sure!!!  
  
Alluna: Ok!  
  
Act 2,Scene 1 (at Alluna's house)  
  
Talyra: Ok,greet your guests.  
  
Alluna: I know,Talyra,but how do you tell which ones are Golden,Silver,or neutral?  
  
Talyra: I just know.  
  
(doorbell rings)  
  
Alluna: That must be Sakura with the people that live on her block!  
  
(opens door)  
  
Alluna: Hi!  
  
(Sakura walks in with 2 girls,Bianca and Tanuki.)  
  
Alluna: Come on in!There's refreshments in the living room,on the coffee table.  
  
(doorbell rings again)  
  
Alluna: That must be everyone else!  
  
(everyone walks in)  
  
Alluna: Hi everybody!  
  
Sakura: Adrian and Luke couldn't make it.  
  
Alluna: Okay.  
  
Talyra: I sense imminent power in all of them.  
  
Alluna: Already!?  
  
Talyra: Yes!  
  
Act 2,Scene 2 (in the living room)  
  
Talyra: (In the middle of telling everyone their true identities)And that's who you really are.  
  
Tanuki: Really?!Are you joking?!  
  
Talyra: No,I'm not,Princess of Angels.  
  
Tanuki: Princess of Angels sounds cool.  
  
Talyra: Bianca is Princess of Elements,Lucia is Princess of Light,Sakura is the Princess of Strategy,and Alluna is the Moon Princess.  
  
Bianca and Lucia: Wow!  
  
Talyra: Yes,now I'm going to teach you to transform.Bianca,yell,"Powers of Elements,Transform!" Lucia,yell,"Powers of Light,Transform!" and Tanuki,yell"Powers of Angels,Transform!"and you will turn into your Scout forms,Sailors Element,Light,and Angel!To attack,Bianca yells "Powers of Elements,Attack!",Lucia yells,"Powers of Light,Attack!",and Tanuki yells,"Powers of Angels,Attack!" Then you will attack the enemy,understood?  
  
Everyone: Okay!  
  
Talyra: There is much work to be done,Scouts,so let's get some sleep!  
  
Everyone: We're not tired!(starts throwing pillows at Talyra)  
  
Talyra: Stop it!  
  
Act 2,Scene 3 (at school)  
  
Alluna: Let's go to lunch!  
  
Teacher: Okay,go to lunch,already!  
  
Alluna: Yay!  
  
(walks down the hall with friends)  
  
Sakura: Let's sneak out of school!  
  
Everyone else: What!?We thought you were the kind of person that didn't do that kind of thing!  
  
Sakura: I'm not.I just thought you would want to follow those guys.They look suspicious.I mean 5 guys walking together very quietly,that doesn't seem right.  
  
Tanuki: You're right,let's go.  
  
Act 2,Scene 4 (in an alley)  
  
Alluna: (to guys)Hey!Stop right there!  
  
Guys: Huh?!  
  
Alluna: Powers of the Moon,Transform!(transforms)I'm Sailor Moon!  
  
Sakura: Powers of Strategy,Transform!(transforms)I'm Sailor Strategy!  
  
Bianca: Powers of the Elements,Transform!(transforms)I'm Sailor Element!  
  
Lucia: Powers of Light,Transform!(transforms)I'm Sailor Light!  
  
Tanuki:Powers of the Angels,Transform!(transforms)I'm Sailor Angel!  
  
All Scouts: In the name of the Silver Millennium,you are punished!  
  
Solaria: Get them!Transform and Attack!  
  
Solaria: Powers of the Sun,Transform!(transforms)I'm the Sun Knight!  
  
Mizune: Powers of the Earth,Transform!(transforms)I'm the Earth Knight!  
  
Miyuki: Powers of the Demons,Transform!(transforms)I'm the Demon Knight!  
  
Kusinagi: Powers of Darkness,Transform!(transforms)I'm the Darkness Knight!  
  
Sasami: Powers of Strength,Transform!(transforms)I'm the Strength Knight!  
  
All Knights: In the name of the Golden Millennium,we shall punish you!  
  
Alluna: Powers of the Moon,Attack!(attacks Solaria)  
  
Solaria: Powers of the Sun,Attack!(attacks Alluna)  
  
Lucia: Powers of Light,Attack!(attacks Kusinagi)  
  
Kusinagi: Powers of Darkness,Attack!(attacks Lucia)  
  
Tanuki: Powers of the Angels,Attack!(attacks Miyuki)  
  
Miyuki: Powers of the Demons,Attack!(attacks Tanuki)  
  
Bianca: Powers of the Elements,Attack!(attacks Mizune)  
  
Mizune: Powers of the Earth,Attack!(attacks Bianca)  
  
Sakura: Powers of Strategy,Attack!(attacks Sasami)  
  
Sasami:Powers of Strength,Attack!(attacks Sakura)  
  
Lucia: Powers of Light...  
  
Bianca: Powers of the Elements...  
  
Tanuki: Powers of the Angels...  
  
Sakura: Powers of Strategy...  
  
Alluna: Powers of the Moon...  
  
All Scouts: ATTACK!!!!!  
  
All Knights: AHHHHH!!!!!  
  
(Knights are defeated)  
  
Act 2,Scene 5 (in the Principal's office)  
  
Principal: Now,you know that what you did was unexcuseable,but since I like you girls very much,I will only give you two weeks detention instead of three.You are dismissed!  
  
(girls exit office)  
  
Alluna: Well,we got off easy.  
  
Sakura: Wait until we get home!  
  
All Scouts: Oh,no!Don't remind us,Sakura!  
  
The End! 


End file.
